You and Me for Eternity
by Carlisle'sCoven
Summary: Adam and Tommy have desided to spend the holidays alone together in a cabin, away from the crazy life they are living. What happens when Adam surprises his boyfriend Tommy with an extra gift? Very cute and fluffy. Rated M for languge just to be safe!


**A/N: Okay so first of all, the title sux and I plan on changing it as soon as possible, but for now that is the best I can come up with...Secondly I realize that Adam is Jewish and may or may not actually celebrate Xmas, and Tommy I'm not entirely sure either, but lets pretend for the sake of my imaginative mind that they both celebrate it...lol...I think that is it for now...If you like cute fluffy stuff this is awesome, if you are drawn to depressing life sucks kinda stuff, well this isn't anything close, just wait for my next Adommy story...for now this is what I have. Please read and review! I do love hearing from you all! ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: Adam and Tommy belong only to themselves,but if by chance that were to change, they would be mine...so for now I don't own them! XP**

_**~Jackie**_

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight trickled in from the narrow slit in the heavy drapes, stopping just over Adam's closed, sleeping eyes. The soft skin, smudged and still heavily caked with shadow and glitter from the Christmas eve party the night before, fluttered open lazily. He squinted at the sudden brightness that met him, and closed his blue eyes once more. He hated that small imperfection in the curtain that made it possible for light to penetrate his room. Adam wasn't much of a morning person, even on Christmas.

Christmas!

Suddenly, it didn't matter that he was tired and wanted to sleep a while longer. It was Christmas. Excitedly he threw the thick quilt off himself, then quickly pulled it back over his bare chest, upon feeling the icy temperature in the room. The singer was confused at first, then remembered where he was.

They had rented a cabin up in the mountains to spend the holidays, just him and Tommy. With it being December, the are was exceptionally cold up in the mountains, which was somewhat odd for someone like Adam, who was uses to the heat of California year round. Nonetheless, the two had enjoyed their time alone together, away from the media, able to breath in the seclusion of the snow and evergreen trees. Although they were both living their dreams, it felt good being a normal person again, and not having to worry about the paparazzi shoving a camera in places it didn't need to be put.

Beside Adam, in the king size bed, Tommy shuffled peacefully in his sleep, making the singer open his eyes to look at him. The white hand woven quilt was pulled all the way up over Tommy's head, and as he took each breath, in and out, Adam watched the fabric rise and fall. He could gaze at Tommy for hours while he slept and never get bored. Adam had never felt the way he did about any one else before, which was why he was so anxious for Tommy to get up.

The smaller man moved again, this time turning over so his face was in Adams sight. There was just as much makeup residue left on his eyelids as Adam's

With a smirk on his freckled lips, Adam slid deeper under the thick layer of sheets, and closer to his lover, lightly brushing his index finger up and down Tommy's button nose. The smile on Adams face strengthened as his baby's forehead creased, and Tommy's skin twitched under his light touches.

"Tommy. . ." Adam cooed, continuing to trail the bridge of his bassist's nose with his finger. "wake up. . ."

Tommy grumbled some and switched to lay on his back, attempting to escape the tickles from the singer. Not giving up, Adam molded himself to Tommy's side, slipping his arm around the smaller Mans waist. Adam smiled at the heat that came off his lovers small frame. Adam smirked, pressing his cool check to the warm bare skin on Tommy's back. He should have thought of body heat sooner.

"It's Christmas. . ." Adam murmured in Tommy's pierced ear, letting his lips gently caress the soft skin.

Tommy made a series of various muffled noises, turning on his other side way from the taller man laying beside him. Adam pulled himself closer to Tommy so there was no space separating them. Softly, he began to hum Christmas carols close to Tommy's ear, and smiled when he heard him following along sleepily.

Tommy rolled over again, his chocolate eyes opening slowly to gaze up at Adam. He looked so adorable with his blond hair all messy and his black makeup smeared around his warm eyes. Of course to Adam, there was never a time when Tommy wasn't in some way attractive to him, but there were so many more reasons why Adam had fallen in love with him, too many to name, and all of them had taken his heart captive.

Tommy's thin perfect lips curved into a smile, and he sweetly touched the tip of his nose to Adams.

"Merry Christmas Glitterbaby..." Adam whispered, tracing his lips with his finger.

"Mmmm... Merry Christmas..." Tommy stretched his arms over his head, then quickly tucked them back under the warm blankets. He shivered slightly, feeling the chilly air beat against his skin for the first time in the morning, and then snuggled closer to Adam.

"Lets go down stairs." Adam suggested, sliding off the side of the bed, kissing his lovers cheek.

The crisp morning air tensed Adam's muscles and made his jaw clench. It was cold, and he missed waking up the warm Cali air, but at the same time he loved the cold.

Adam pulled on a ratty, old bathrobe over his green and black plaid sleeping pants and it over his shoulders, leaving the front of it hanging open as he grew use to the chilly air.

"But it's cold." Tommy mumbled, his head still under the thick blankets.

Adam chuckled, and crawled back onto the bed, on top of Tommy. The smaller man rolled into his back and pulled the covers away from his face, just under his nose, so he could gaze into Adams endless blue eyes. Tommy had always been enchanted by those hauntingly beautiful blue irises, ever since the first time they met, almost three years ago.

"I know it's cold, but there is a fire place down stairs, and that just gives us more reason so snuggle." Adam told him, his eyes glistening.

Tommy smirked. "Well when you put it that way..."

Tommy raised his body up, meeting Adam with is soft, perfect lips. Every time the two of them kissed, a wave of electricity radiated through Adams entire body driven by pure love and pleasure. Their capable lips danced together in excellent synchronization , and Adam brushed his tongue across the bassist's lower lip and wove himself into his mouth. Tommy wrapped his arms around the back of Adam's neck, bringing him down on top of him. Both of their hearts raced inside their chests, beating against each other in blissful rhythm. Calloused fingers, from years of playing guitar, tugged at the thin robe on Adam's shoulders, making his lips curl into a smile and pull away.

"Let's not get carried away this morning." He smiled, pulling the bath robe back over his shoulders.

Tommy pouted. "Why not?"

Adam laughed, seeing Tommy's twinkling puppy dog eyes and curled bottom lip. He couldn't resist, and leaned down and kissed him once more.

"Come on glitters." Adam coaxed with sensual eyes, getting off of the bed again. "I've got a gift for you."

Tommy grumbled again, stretching, and sat up. "Aw fuck!" he cursed. "It's colder then shit in here!"

Adam laughed at his bass player, "come on."

Tommy pulled the blanket around himself and stood up, tangled strands of blond hair falling into his face. For a moment he thought of pulling on a shirt, but Adam was already on his way down stairs, and he really couldn't stand being away from him for too long. The blankets were a little heavy, but at the same time they were still warm.

Quickly Tommy fidgeted with the draw string of his Family Guy lounge pants, trying to tie them so they didn't fall off of his flat ass, but gave up and fallowed Adam down stairs.

Adam was in the kitchen, which opened up to the living area - separated by an island- standing at the coffee maker.

When Adam could hear the soft treads of Tommy's feet making their way towards him, he flipped the brew switch on. Almost as soon as the aroma of fresh hot coffee filled the air, Tommy's mood shifted. Adam new exactly how to make his baby happy in the morning.

Tommy wound his arms around Adams waist, pressing his cheek against the thin fabric covering his back.

"You're so warm." Tommy murmured, closing his eyes absorbing the heat.

Adam smiled at the comment and turned around in his arms, gazing down at Tommy. "So are you." Adam smiled, squeezing close to him. When the coffee was done Adam poured them both a mug, and handed one to Tommy.

"Thank you" Tommy smiled appreciatively , warming his hands on the ceramic cup.

Adam grinned down at him, ruffling his mop of hair. It was moments like this one that kept him going, when times got crazy. Not everything about his newly found fame was all glitz and glam, even though he wished it was, but a lot of it was hard and stressful. Though to him it didn't matter as long as he had Tommy.

"Come here," Adam said tugging on the blanket still wrapped around Tommy's shoulders like a super hero cape. "I have something for you."

Adam dragged Tommy across the cold wooden floor, until they were in front of the Christmas tree the couple had picked out together. Decorating it had been one of those moments that Adam treasured the most, and just looking at the tree put a smile on his face.

Before they opened any of their gifts, Adam went over to the fireplace and lit the logs, attempting to heat up the room. It took a few tries but as soon as the orange flames took off Adam pulled a long silver wrapped package out from under the branches of the pine tree and handed to Tommy.

His eyes grew wide at the size and the weight of the gift Adam had gotten him. No matter how many times Tommy told him not to, Adam always went over the top on presents. Just a few months ago, Adam had bought him a new car for his birthday, when he had a perfectly good one.

Hesitantly, Tommy untied the perfect glittery ribbon and tore the thin paper off, revealing a plain black guitar case. His eyebrows pulled together, and he glance at Adam, finding a huge grin on his face.

"Um... thanks." Tommy said not wanting to seem ungrateful. He had to admit, after the car, this was disappointing. He had a million guitar cases just like the one he had open, he really didn't need a new one.

"Open it." Adam told him cheerfully, scooting closer to Tommy.

His fingers unclasped the hook keeping the case closed and lifted the lid. Immediately Tommy's jaw dropped, gazing wondrously at the special one of a kind guitar.

"Oh my god..." Tommy said breathlessly.

"Look." Adam pointed to an intricate silver design on the black guitar.

Tommy gasped. "Marilyn Manson! How the-?"

Adam laughed, "I know some people." he shrugged. Tommy's fingers traced the signature of one of his favorite singers lightly, his mouth still hanging open in awe.

"Adam this is fucking amazing." Tommy said still shocked. Pleased that his baby was happy, Adam rested his chin on Tommy's shoulder and marveled at the autographed guitar with him.

"I knew you would love it." Adam smirked and kissed Tommy's cheek.

"Yeah, and what I got you is gonna be shitty compared to this." Tommy muttered, reaching for a wrapped box under the tree. The red paper wasn't quote as nicely folded around the medium sized box as Adam's gift had been, and the wrinkled ribbon indicated that Tommy had had some difficulty trying to make it look presentable. The complete imperfection of the package was Adam's favorite part, and he could picture Tommy in his mind yelling and cursing at the wrapping paper and ribbon as he attempted to conceal whatever was inside. The mental image made him giggle, and he delicately unlooped the ribbon and pulled away the wrapping paper. Beneath the blanket of red was a simple shoe box, with no indication on what was inside.

Excitedly Adam lifted the lid off of the box.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed, removing the pair of three inch platform knee high boots from the box. The shoes were decorated with dozens of studs and sparkling rhinestones, looped with dangling chains and made completely out of patton leather. The nose of he boot even had a small silver spike attached to it.

"You like them?" Tommy asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hell yes! These are fuckin gorgeous!" Adam smiled happily. Tommy relaxed a little more, feeling better about his gift.

"I had them specially made." Tommy explained. "only you will ever own apair." he paused. "they're one of a kind, just like you." he added.

Adam had to blink to keep himself from tearing up. "Thank you Tommy, they really are awesome." Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy's lips, before slipping into his new boots.

"Adam there uh-" He began to warn.

Before Tommy could finish Adam's foot slid into the leather boot, and his toes came in contact with a small object. Hid dark brows squeezed together, and he quickly pulled his foot out dumping the boot upside down, catching a small plastic box in the palm of his hand.

"I seen it at the store the other day and thought of you." Tommy explained, shrugging.

Adam looked at the small package of black sparkling eyeshadow and smirked. "Well I love it." he stated. He squeezed his arms around Tommy's small frame and the bass player nuzzled Adam's neck.

"Merry Christmas Babyboy." Tommy sighed.

Adam shook his head. "Not just yet."

Adam got up from his setting positron, his heavy boots clanking oddly on the wooden floor.

"I have one more gift for you." he said as he clogged up the stairs.

Tommy sat on the floor by himself, suddenly cold from Adam's absence, and tugged the blanket tighter around him. While he waited for Adam to return, he softly strummed the new chords of the black guitar and was surprised to find it already perfectly tuned.

The clopping sound of Adam's boots new favorite boots filled his ears as he returned with his hand in the pocket of his bath robe. Adam pushed the guitar and it's case out of his way, so he could sit in front of Tommy.

Inside Adam's chest, his heart was pounding with adrenaline, excitement and fear. Never in his life had he ever been so terrified. He placed himself so his knees were lightly touching Tommy's, as they both sat Indian style on the floor. Adam gazed into Tommy's smoldering brown eyes, getting lost for a second, before composing himself.

"Tommy," he said taking a deep breath.

Tommy fidgeted uncomfortably, not entirely sure as to what was going on.

"The last two years have been fucking crazy. I feel like I've gone through hell and back sometimes, but you." he said, gazing at him intently. "you have always been there with me. Helping me through all the crazy shit. Not once did you ever complain, even when I surprised you at the AMAs during you're first run with the band..."

Tommy laughed, remembering the over blown controversy two years ago. He never understood what was wrong with the performance that made almost the entire country loose their cool.

"And ever since that day I have loved you, as a friend," he continued, "as a brother, and now as my lover. Tommy..." Adam said, almost breathlessly. "My only wish is that you are there with me for the rest of this wild journey, and for eternity."

Tommy could almost hear Adam's heart pounding, but for all he knew it could have been his own. Adam removed his hand from his robe pocket, and pulled out a small black box.

"Marry me. Please." Adam murmured, opening the domed lid to reveal a small silver band, with three delicate diamonds set in thr metal ring.

Tommy felt his jaw drop again as he stared at the intimidating piece of jewelry , and slowly everything Adam had ever said or did to him flashed through his mind. Every memory, every moment they had ever shared together, and all of them made Tommy's skin tingle excitedly. There was no way he could live life with out feeling the way Adam made him feel.

"Of course!" Tommy exclaimed, pushing himself on top of Adam, both of them falling to the floor. Tommy's lips met Adam's with a fiery passion, that could have heated up the entire cabin. Adam smiled underneath his frantic lips, as reality hit him and he realized Tommy agreed to be his forever.

Tommy tugged the quilt over their heads, trapping the heat around them as the kiss continued until they surfaced from the high and came up for air.

"I love you Adam." Tommy said, sliding the ring onto his finger, it was a perfect fit.

"I love you more then anything Tommy Joe." Adam whispered, touching his index finger to Tommy's soft lips. "Merry Christmas." he told him sweetly and molded Tommy's smiling lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww... ^^ wasn't that cute! anyway let me know what you thought! :D**


End file.
